Ghost House
by Fazea
Summary: Petualangan Shin dan Wakana mencari pintu keluar dari Ghost House sekaligus mencari Takami dkk..Kembali mengabdi pada ShinWaka! XD ONESHOT FIC! RnR please?


Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Yusuke Murata dan Inagaki Riichiro.

Pair: Saya kembali mengabdi pada ShinWaka XD

Rate: K+ sajalah. Ngapain tinggi-tinggi? Kan ga nyampe, lagian kalau kerendahan nanti nungging-nungging.

Genre: Horor yang bisa bikin pocong sweatdroped/ Romantic yang bikin produser film Titanic muntaber.

_____-SSF-_____

Ghost House Tragedy

By: Sansun-Fami' (akhir-akhir ini suka disingkat 'SSF')

_____-SSF-_____

Sungguh pagi yang damai untuk latihan pagi, udara yang hangat, burung-burung berkicauan, embun pagi yang belum beranjak menjadi uap telah melembabkan pagi, harumnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dihalaman sekolah, kupu-kupu yang beterbangan ria menyambut sinar pagi. Sayangnya semua diracuni kentutnya Otawara.

Saat sedang istirahat dari latihan pagi, manajer Ojo White Knight, Wakana, baru menyadari kalau Sakuraba Haruto tidak hadir pada latihan ini. Iapun menghampiri seniornya, Takami.

"Takami-san, mana Sakuraba?"

"Entah, padahal katanya dia mau datang pagi-pagi buat latihan khusus"

Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya datang dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

"Hosh…hosh.." nafas Sakuraba tersengal.

"Lho? Kenapa Sakuraba?" Takami menghampirinya.

"Ma..maaf telat! Aku tadi kesiangan, tadi malam tidak bisa tidur!"

"..? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Shin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ini.." Sakuraba menyerahkan secarik brosur iklan pada Takami. Dan Takami membacanya.

**_Telah dibuka! Wahana baru 'Ghost House' di taman hiburan Kusakabe tanggal 06 bulan X tahun 20XX. Tiap pembelian 3 tiket, gratis 2 tiket masuk sampai 3 hari setelah dibukanya wahana ini. Peresmian wahana ini dimeriahkan dengan Sakuraba Haruto yang akan mencoba wahana ini pertama kali. Uji adernalinmu! Ga kalah sama tornado kok!_**

"Lalu kenapa dengan ini?"

"Takami-san kan tahu..aku takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau gaib.." Sakuraba melas "Nah, makanya aku mau ajak kalian temani aku dalam peresmian wahana ini biar aku nggak kelihatan penakut, nanti mencemari nama baikku.."

"Oh, begitu maksudnya! Aku ikut!" Otawara ikutan.

"Siapa saja yang diajak?" tanya Takami.

"Biar mendapat diskon jadi yang ikut aku, Takami, Shin, Otawara, dan Wakana-chan"

"Eh, aku ikut?!" Wakana kaget, tak biasanya ia diajak.

"Habis kalau cowok semua kan kurang seru!"

"Apa maksudnya kurang seru?" Wakana bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Fuh..baiklah..aku ikut, lagipula saat itu latihan sedang libur" Takami ketularan Akaba "Wakana?"

"Emh..kalau diminta begini..ikut deh" Wakana setuju "Shin?"

"..ikut, kasihan dia" Shin juga setuju "Otawara?"

"Bahaha! Ikut dong! Kan lumayan!" Otawara bicara sambil mengupil ria "Sakuraba?"

"Tentu saja, Otawara.." Sakuraba berusaha tabah "Terima kasih semuanya.."

"Lalu, langsung ketemuan disana?" tanya Takami.

"Iya, Jam 10 pagi acaranya dimulai" jawab Sakuraba.

"Eh, tapi kan yang ditulis di iklan ini yang mencoba pertama kali kan Sakuraba saja. Apa orang-orang tidak curiga kalau kita datang sebagai rombongan begini?" tanya Wakana.

"Tenang..cukup bilang kalian teman-temanku. Masalah selesai" Sakuraba menerangkan.

"Oh iya..ya.." Wakana melupakan kalau Sakuraba adalah idola, tinggal ngomong ini-itu, selesai deh masalah.

_pada hari itu_

Acara peresmian begitu ramai dan penuh sesak, taman hiburan Kusakabe penuh cuma gara-gara pembukaan sebuah wahana rumah hantu yang dimeriahkan oleh Sakuraba sang idola.

__

__

Setelah pemotongan pita(kan kalau pembukaan gedung atau apa pasti motong pita). Sakuraba beserta rombongannya memasuki 'Ghost House' yang bersosok rumah yang tidak kalah keren dari istananya Cinderella, tidak kalah tua dari nenek moyang kita, tidak kalah dekil dari lokernya Otawara dan tidak kalah seram dari rumah di pondok indah. Wahana ini memang keren, bahkan dilengkapi asuransi kematian. Saat mereka hendak memasukinya..

"Wahana ini.." Takami kaget.

"Kenapa wahana ini?" tanya Wakana.

"Berteknologi paling canggih di dunia, robot-robot dibuat sedemikian rupa dengan hantu dan setan, sistem dinding 5 dimensi, sistem suara dan tata cahaya diambil dari latar nyata, ada bioskop mini di salah satu ruangan didalamnya, dan di wahana ini ada 5 ruangan..SANGAT NYATA DAN MIRIP" Takami membaca katalog wahana Ghost House.

"A..aku jadi takut.." Wakana bergidik, mencoba mengambil pemikiran positif, _ini cuma robot! Ini cuma robot!_

_"_Wakana, seharusnya bukan hantunya yang kau takutkan. Ingat, ini berteknologi canggih, BERTEKNOLOGI" Takami mengguncangkannya, mungkin maksudnya biar cepat connect.

_Ah! Benar juga, ada Shin..dia bisa mengancurkan Ghost House ini dengan kekuatannya.. _Wakana baru connect, melirik ke Shin yang sedang celingak-celinguk, hidungnya maju-mundur layaknya mencium sasaran empuk untuk dihancurkan.

Rombongan itupun memasuki wahana itu, urutan dari yang terdepan, Otawara, Sakuraba, Takami, Wakana, dan Shin. Lalu mereka menyusuri lorong gelap, cuma diterangi lampu merah yang remang-remeng di atas sana.

"Kita memasuki ruangan yang pertama!" seru Otawara.

Mereka memasuki ruangan pertama, ruangan itu tampak seperti kuburan para prajurit Jepang yang keadaannya tidak terawat—ingat, ini hanya teknologi.

"Ku..kuburan..aku pernah lihat yang seperti ini..setelah ini ada zombi-zombi yang bangun dari kubur, menangkap kita, memakan otak kita, membiarkan jasad kita! GYAAAAA!" Sakuraba parno.

"Tenang Sakuraba, kita kan bersama-sama" Takami menenangkan.

"I..iya.."

Beberapa langkah, ruangan pertama coret dari daftar tanpa gangguan.

"Fiuh.." mereka bernafas lega, lalu menelusuri lorong lagi.

"Lho? Mana Shin?" tanya Takami, menyadari dibelakang Wakana tak ada orang, padahal tadinya ada Shin.

"Astaga, mana ya?! Jangan-jangan tertinggal di ruangan yang pertama" Wakana mulai khawatir.

"Shin diculik zombi..!!" Sakuraba parno lagi.

"Halah, paling ke toilet!" Otawara santai, ya enak jadi dia, bisa buang hajat dimana aja.

"Biar kususul.." Takami kembali, tapi dicegah Wakana.

"Biar aku saja, salahku tidak mengawasinya sejak awal" Wakana langsung berlari kembali ke ruangan pertama.

"Wakana! Kami tunggu disini ya..!" kata Takami.

Wakana sampai di ruangan pertama. Lagi. Dan segera mencari Shin.

"Shin..! Shin..?" tak lama kemudian, Wakana menemukannya, lagi duduk termenung memperhatikan..lebih tepatnya memelototi serpihan logam bercampur dengan kabel mejikuhibiniu.

"Shin! Ngapain disini?"

"Ada yang aneh.." jawabnya.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Tadi ada tangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah dan menggenggam kakiku. Kupikir ada orang terkubur, jadi kutarik. Tau-tau jadi begini.." Shin memperlihatkan tangan robot yang sekarang jadi rongsokan.

_...kami bisa didenda.. _pikir Wakana, "Ayo..kita susul yang lain.."

"Tapi tangannya..." Shin melas, kepolosan.

"Sudah biarkan saja" Wakana menyeret Shin keluar ke ruangan pertama. Dan selama perjalanannya ke tempat Takami dkk, Wakana menjelaskan kalau wahana ini cuma sekumpulan teknologi dan sebagainya.

"Ingat ya Shin, jangan sentuh apa-apa" Wakana kembali mengingatkan.

"Baik. Nanti kubelikan"

"Hah?" Wakana bingung.

"Shampo kan?" kata Shin.

Glek. Shampo?

"Biar rambut nggak rusak, harus rajin keramas" Shin menjelaskan dengan nada datar.

"BIAR tempat ini nggak rusak, jangan sentuh apa-apa!" Wakana kembali mengingatkan.

"..Oh, oke" jawab Shin.

_Hhhh..akhirnya..,_ batin Wakana.

"Makanya hati-hati kalau mau menyebrang" lanjut Shin.

"..."

Saking serunya percakapan itu, Wakana salah ambil jalan dan melenceng dari jalan tempat Takami dkk menunggu. Wahana ini juga memang juga seperti labirin.

"Ya ampun, rasanya Takami-san tidak sejauh ini!" Wakana kelelahan.

"Jalan saja terus, mungkin sedikit lagi"

Merekapun berjalan terus, namun malah menemukan kenyataan mengerikan. Terpampang sebuah tanda yang bertuliskan 'ANDA MEMASUKI RUANGAN KEDUA'.

"Hie?! Ruangan kedua? Takami-san dan lainnya dimana dong?" Wakana mulai panik.

"Mungkin mereka menunggu di ruangan kedua ini?"

"Oh, benar juga ya. Ayo, Shin kita masuk" Wakana mengajaknya masuk, kali ini Wakana berjalan dibelakangnya, biar Shin tidak hilang lagi. Padahal dijalan lain Takami dkk masih menunggu.

Di ruangan kedua, terlihat seperti rumah sakit yang gelap, sunyi, beraura aneh, dan bercak darah dimana-mana. Membuat Wakana semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Shin.

Benar saja, sepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu mereka menemukan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan tak terurus dan darah yang beleber dimana-mana. Serta potongan-potongan tubuh yang bertebaran di segala tempat, bahkan tak jarang mereka berpapasan dengan organ tubuh yang terkulai seperti jantung dan hati.

Saat mereka melewati sesosok mayat yang tak punya bola mata, tiba-tiba ia bergerak dan meragap kaki Wakana.

_Cuma robot..Cuma robot..! _Wakana terus berpikir positif, padahal sudah berkeringat dingin. Berusaha melepaskan kakinya tanpa menengok—Maunya sih begitu, tapi suster ngesot keburu nongol dari lorong samping dan bikin Wakana kaget bukan main, ingin kabur pakai kecepatannya Sena. Hanya saja, Shinnya nggak sadar, terus jalan meninggalkan Wakana yang membatu dan genggaman mayat itu malahan makin kencang.

"Shin.." Wakana memanggilnya pelan.

Shin bolot, tidak mendengarnya.

"Shin" Wakana memanggilnya lagi.

Shin tak juga merespon, sedangkan suster ngesot itu masih terus mengesot(?) ke arah Wakana.

"Shin...! Bantu aku!" jeritan Wakana entah kenapa bikin suster ngesot itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan lari terpincang-pincang.

"Suster ngesot mana yang bisa lari...?!"

Shin(yang udah merespon) buru-buru berbalik dan melihat Wakana skakmat. Lalu berlari dan melindas tangan yang menggenggam kaki Wakana(alhasil hancur berkeping-keping), menggendongnya dan langsung kabur keluar dari ruangan kedua itu. Cuman tuh suster ngesot ngejar, lari pula.

**Shin v.s. Suster ngesot**

"Shin..! lebih cepat..!!!" perintah Wakana. Shinpun berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya, bikin mulut Wakana kebawa angin.

"Shin...! kecepetan..!!!" perintah Wakana lagi. Shin melambatkannya, tapi tuh suster ngesot kecepatannya sama kayak Sena dan berhasil mengejarnya, siap-siap mau di tackle.

"Shin...! Lebih cepat..!!!" perintah Wakana, begitu seterusnya sampai 43 kali. Merekapun keluar dari ruangan kedua dan suster ngesot sudah berhenti mengejar.

Wakana masih kaget, masih digendongan Shin pula.

Hening.

"Gyaaa! Shin! Turunkan aku!" muka Wakana kemerahan.

"Baik.." Shin menurunkan Wakana dari gendongannya (coba tebak, Wakana digendong di punggungnya Shin apa ala bridal? *digampar*)

"Tunggu, kok kita tidak bertemu sama Takami-san dan yang lainnya?!" Wakana baru sadar.

"Entah, mungkin mereka menunggu di ruangan berikutnya?" kata Shin.

"...Mungkin yah, habis kita lama, mereka pasti mau keluar dari sini secepatnya juga"

"Sebaiknya kita langsung pergi ke ruangan ketiga saja" usul Shin.

"Oh, oke" Merekapun berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang lagi menuju ruangan ketiga.

Di jalan yang lain, Takami dkk masih menunggu..

"Kok Wakana lama banget ya?" Takami mulai khawatir.

"Wakana-chan diculik zombi...!!!" Sakuraba lagi-lagi parno.

"Udahlah, palingan juga ke toilet!" kata Otawara.

"Apa kususul saja ya?"

"Jangan Takami-san..!! Teganya kau meninggalkanku sama Otawara!!!" jerit Sakuraba, mengingat terakhir kali ia berdua dengan Otawara membuatnya nyaris menikah sama orangutan.

"Huft..." Akhirnya Takami dkk terus menunggu, mari kita lihat Shin dan Wakana lagi.

Mereka tiba diruangan yang ketiga, dan memasukinya. Dan ruangan ketiga itu terlihat seperti kuil tua.

"Kuil?"

"Cuma kuil kosong" jelas Shin.

Namun, meski cuma kuil kosong, pohon-pohon kering, hembusan angin malam yang tidak bersahabat, dan lolongan anjing liar itu membuatnya bukan sekedar 'kuil kosong'.

Mereka melangkah menuju ke belakang kuil, dan menemukan sebuah sumur tua. Membuat Wakana bergidik hebat.

"Su..sumur.." kata Wakana pelan, "Kau tau artinya ini Shin?"

"Kita bisa minum air"

"Bukan! Artinya.."

Tiba-tiba sadako muncul dari dalam sumur.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Spear tackle!"

Robot sadako berubah menjadi rongsokan tidak berguna dan kembali masuk kedalam sumur atas kuasa tackle Shin.

"Haih..." Wakana kaget, bagaimana tidak? Teror sadako plus denda kerusakan teknologi paling canggih didunia menghantui. Shin memperhatikan tangannya.

"Wahana ini tempat yang ideal buat latihan"

Wakana cuma bengong, orang yang ada disebelahnya ini terobsesi dengan american football ditambah gelar dewa gaptek yang dimilikinya membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat itu.

"Disini Takami-san juga tidak ada.." kata Wakana.

"Apa mungkin diruangan selanjutnya?" tanya Shin.

"Aku nggak yakin Shin, sudah sejauh ini kita belum juga ketemu dengan mereka.."

"Atau mereka pergi duluan dan sekarang sudah menunggu dipintu keluar?" prediksi Shin melenceng lagi, mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan main sama Onihei.

"Iya, ya. Mungkin juga, kalau begitu ke ruangan selanjutnya?"

"Baik"

Mereka menembus hutan bambu dan keluar dari ruangan ketiga dan segera menemukan pintu masuk ruangan keempat.

"Ha? Taman?" Wakana bingung, wahana ghost house punya taman bermain lengkap dengan ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, seluncuran dan permainan anak-anak lainnya disalah satu ruangannya.

"Ada orang" kata Shin menunjuk ke seorang perempuan berjaket merah, dan berambut panjang. Wakana bergidik, wanita itu sepertinya salah satu setan di wahana ini.

"Shin, sebaiknya kita tidak berurusan sama orang—" belum Wakana selesai bicara, Shin keburu pergi duluan, "—itu.."

"Permisi, apa anda pernah bertemu dengan Sakuraba Haruto dan teman-temannya?" tanya Shin pada orang itu dan dia tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Permisi" kata Shin lagi.

Wanita itu lalu menampakan wajahnya, cantik, namun memakai masker entah kenapa.

"Maaf?" Shin memastikan kalau wanita itu tidak apa-apa.

Wanita itu tak juga menjawab, malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Shin makin bingung.

Tangan yang tadinya tertutup oleh lengan bajunya yang lebih panjang perlahan menampakan tangannya yang menggenggam gunting yang berlumuran darah. Barulah Shin sadar dan Wakana yang masih menunggu dari kejauhan ingin lari.

_"Apa..aku cantik..?" _kata wanita itu,eh, setan itu, eh itu mah gelarnya Hiruma, hantu itu.

Shin tidak menjawab, malah berjalan mundur perlahan, lalu berlari ke arah Wakana.

"Shin..!! Lari...!!" Wakana juga lari. Hantu berjaket merah itu juga mengejar, layaknya suster ngesot sebelumnya, hanya ini lebih cepat.

"Dia mendekat! Dia mendekat!" Wakana dan Shin lari tak tentu arah "Mana pintu keluarnya..?!!"

Shin tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Wakana dan mengangkatnya di pundaknya, seperti film-film penculikan. Maksudnya Shin biar Wakana yang larinya lebih lambat darinya tidak tertangkap dari si hantu berjaket merah itu.

Wakana cuma kaget, mukanya bersemu merah. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat si hantu-wanita-berjaket-merah-serta-bermasker. Dan tak lama kemudian masker hantu itu terbang terbawa angin dan terlihatlah si hantu itu mulutnya SOBEK.

"Wa-wanita itu.." Wakana gagap, terlalu takut.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Shin, masih berlari.

"Mulutnya sobek.." lanjut Wakana.

Shin terdiam, entah bergidik entah bodo amat.

_"Jawab aku...!!!"_ kata si-wanita-bermulut-sobek.

"Shin.." kata Wakana pelan.

"Baik" jawab Shin. Lalu Shin berlari zig-zag (bentar, Shin, kamu lagi melawan perempuan-bermulut-sobek, bukan pocong).

Namun, berguna juga lho. Tapi ternyata si robot hantu satu ini mulai memahaminya dan sudah tak lagi jadi masalah untuk mengejar Shin. Tiba-tiba Wakana teringat sesuatu.

"Shin! Sentuh dia!" seru Wakana.

"Hah?" wajar Shin bingung.

"Sentuh dia Shin!" seru Wakana lagi.

"Kenapa? Lagipula kau yang bilang jangan sentuh apapun"

"Anggap saja sudah tidak berlaku! Kau mau keluar dari tempat ini tidak?"

"Bisa dibilang mau dan tidak"

"Hah?" kini Wakana yang bingung.

"Tempat ini tempat yang sempurna buat latihan, lawannya adalah wanita itu dan aku latihan lari seakan membawa bola" Shin menjelaskan.

_Jadi aku sekecil itu dimata Shin? Sebagai bola?, _pundung Wakana di gendongan Shin. "Shin, tapi kita kan harus cepat menemukan Takami-san dan yang lainnya!"

"Benar juga.." Shin terpancing. Lalu berbalik arah menuju si wanita bermulut sobek yang kaget.

"Cuma sentuh?" tanya Shin lagi. Wakana mengangguk.

Shin mengambil posisi telunjuknya dan menyentuh dahi robot perempuan bermulut sobek itu dan seketika dahinya bolong dan rusak binasa. Ajaib.

"Sudah nih" kata Shin. Menurunkan Wakana dari gendongannya.

Wakana memandangi robot itu, sekali lagi ia mencoba menghitung denda yang kelak akan dibayarnya.

"Kita cari pintu keluar dari ruangan ini yuk. Ruangan berikutnya adalah ruangan yang terakhir" ajak Wakana. Shin mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Merekapun menemukan sebuah pintu yang terdapat pada semak-semak di taman bermain itu dan memasukinya. Namun kali ini beda, mereka memasukinya dan langsung berada pada ruangan kelima, tidak lorong berlampu merah lagi.

"Ruangan kelima.." kata Wakana pelan.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Shin.

"Entah.." Wakana berjalan dan menemukan tembok panjang..bedanya bukan sekedar tembok, layar bioskop mini yang memanjang membentuk seperti lorong. Dan seketika layar itu memutarkan sebuah film entah film apa.

"Oh, jadi ini bioskop mini yang dibilang Takami-san di awal" kata Wakana, mengingat flashback.

"Kita harus nonton ini?" tanya Shin lagi.

"Sepertinya iya" jawab Wakana.

Merekapun mulai berjalan seiring berputarnya film. Ternyata film itu memutarkan adegan bom nuklir yang menghancurkan Nagasaki.

Dikisahkan kota yang begitu damai dan masih penuh ketenangan dan orang-orang yang hilir mudik bersosialisasi. Tokoh utama film ini adalah seorang anak laki-laki bernama Takeshi yang tinggal sederhana bersama orang tua dan adik perempuannya yang bernama Yuki.

Takeshi sedang bermain bersama adiknya di halaman rumahnya dengan anjing setia, Toi. Tiba-tiba pesawat jet terbang membelah langit dengan suaranya yang memekakan telinga. Dua bersaudara itu memperhatikan pesawat itu, mereka belum pernah melihat yang secepat itu sebelumnya, sedangkan Toi terus meronta-ronta seperti mengajak Takeshi dan Yuki untuk pergi dari tempat itu, namun Takeshi masih belum menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Pesawat-pesawa jet itu menjatuhkan benda-benda kecil. Toi terus meronta-ronta disaat Takeshi dan Yuki memperhatikan benda-benda yang slowmotion-in disertai para tetangganya.

Toi lepas dari pelukan Yuki. Yuki memanggil nama anjingnya itu, disertai suara dentuman gila yang memecah telinga. Takeshi sukses kaget dan bingung, belum sempat dia tengok kiri-kanan, angin, cahaya, debu, serta api berlomba siapa-yang-lebih-cepat-memusnahkan-kota ini. Terus bergerak ke arahnya.

Takeshi berlari ke arah adiknya yang menutup telinganya dan belum melihat ke arah kematian. Kakak itu menangkap tangan adiknya dan membawanya pergi, ia sudah mencoba memperingatkan para tetangganya yang seperti terhipnotis terhadap kematian didepan mata dan terus saja berteriak 'LARI...!'. Namun tetap tidak ada respon.

Deru-deru bom itu menyusul Takeshi dan Yuki yang masih saja berlari. Entah bagaimana nasib para tetangganya. 'Kakak..kakak..rambutku kak!' kata Yuki, rambutnya terbakar api, begitu pula betisnya, api-api sudah menjadi tempat mereka berpijak. Namun mereka tetap berlari, namun efek nuklir belum ada apa-apanya.

Pelarian dua bersaudara itu sia-sia, efek nuklir sudah menyusul dan mendahului mereka. Kulit mereka terbakar, lalu berlanjut ke daging, urat nadi, sampai ke tulang. Cuma kenangan-kenangan indah yang terlintas diotak mereka yang segera menjadi debu.

Wakana tak sanggup, menyambar apa saja yang ditemukannya untuk dipeluk. Itu Shin. Suasana romantis, yep, Shin membalas pelukannya. Wakana terus menangis dan memeluk Shin makin erat. Di akhir cerita, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, disebabkan bom yang menghantam semua yang dilaluinya. Takeshi dan Yuki, dua bersaudara itu ditemukan sedang saling berpelukan saling melindungi diri, sayangnya itu percuma.

Wakana tersadar, ingin melepas pelukannya. Namun Shin tak berpikiran sama, mempererat pelukannya(Woy! Ini sih rate T!). Wakana cuma pasrah, percuma dia melawan power si line backer ini.

Layarpun mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mencoba wahana Ghost House ini. Shin melepas pelukannya. Wajah Shin maupun Wakana bersemu merah, tak berani memulai percakapan.

"Ma-maaf. Ayo keluar dari sini" kata Shin yang memberanikan diri. Wakana mengangguk dan mengikutinya meski menjaga jarak, wajahnya masih merah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berpapasan dengan patung reapers yang bergaya ala patung pancoran menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

"Sudah dekat, akhirnya" Wakana bernapas lega. Shin ada dibelakangnya.

"...? Apa ini?" Shin dengan polosnya memainkan sebuah sakelar yang tak sengaja terbuka. Dan tentu saja akhirnya naas.

Sakelar itu rusak seketika dan menyambar ke komputer pusat, membuat robot-robot yang didalamnya tidak terkendali dan sistemnya terganggu hebat.

"Shin!" seru Wakana "Kau menyentuhnya?!"

"Kan larangannya sudah tidak berlaku" kata Shin, tetap datar.

Wakana cuma bisa pasrah. Lampu-lampu berkedap-kedip pertanda buruk, sambaran listrik dimana-mana.

"Ki-kita harus keluar dari sini!" seru Wakana, lalu buru-buru lari, diikuti oleh Shin. Dan dengan cepat Shin langsung ada diposisi pertama. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka melihat cahaya surga—bagi mereka, bagi kita cuma terik matahari dari luar sana.

"Pintu keluar!" kata Wakana senang.

Shin berhenti tepat didepan pintu keluar, sepertinya menunggu Wakana. Belum sempat Wakana menginjak lantai diluar Ghost House itu ada bayangan putih yang mendorongnya dengan kuat keluar, seperti mengusir. Dan menubruk Shin, dan Shin jatuh keluar.

Orang-orang yang menenti Sakuraba keluar pertama kali malah melihat Shin dan Wakana tubrukan seperti Sena dan Suzuna waktu pertama kali bertemu. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka yang bengong (kayak miss indonesia aja).

"Kyaaa! Ma-maaf Shin! Nggak sengaja!" Wakana segera bangkit dan menjauh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau terluka?" Shin malah tanya.

"I-iya.." Wakana bermuka merah lagi "Omong-omong kok Takami-san tidak ada?"

"..? Mana ya?" Shin celingukan.

"Shin..kita harus pergi" kata Wakana, mengingat denda terus meneror.

"Kemana?"

"Entah, yang penting pergi saja" jawabnya bingung.

"Wakana" panggil Shin.

"Ya?"

"Kalau mau menangis lagi dipundakku saja" katanya dengan datar, tapi tersenyum tidak biasanya. Membuat Wakana blushing plus kaget bukan kepalang.

__

__

"Takami.." panggil Otawara pelan, kelihatannya gelisah.

Takami panik, tidak biasanya Otawara gelisah sedangkan Sakuraba pingsan dikarenakan parnonya sendiri, "Te-tenang ya Otawara, Wakana pasti segera datang"

"Aku lapar.." lanjutnya.

"..."

**_Moral note: _**_Terus berpikirlah positif seperti yang dilakukan Wakana. Kalau hasilnya negatif berarti emang takdir._

_____-SSF-_____

Author: Eh, buset, sama sekali nggak nyadar nyelonong ampe 3.000 word!!! (O_O) Ni fic udah panjang abal pula *geleng pala*. Buat perempuan bermulut sobek, terinspirasi oleh film the slitted mouth woman: no kinderganden safe for your child kalo ga salah, tapi sifatnya kayak manga Ghost at school *digampar*. Oh iya, setelah itu Takami dkk ditemukan tewas keracunan kentut Otawara terus Sakuraba didenda deh. Omong-mong, bayangan putih itu bukan pocong atau kuntilanak, itu adalah saya! *digebukin* sengaja kok..kekeke. Dan pasti ada (amat banyak) kesalahan, karena komputer saya lagi error, masa' ga bisa upload?! Akhirnya ni fic terlahir dari editan fic sebelumnya, terus dipublish *pundung dipojokan* dan berlabel Hiruma-chan appears chapter 2..huhuhu..Review?


End file.
